ELLA Y ÉL
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: Pensamientos de Brennan y Booth acerca de todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos, todo esto al momento de dejar su casa y tomar un nuevo rumbo y crear nuevos recuerdos y tener una nueva vida


**Hola queridas Boneheads, las excusas para no escribir son muchas, pero la más influyente es que mi amada computadora se descompuso, afortunadamente ya está conmigo y pues….**

 **No perdamos más tiempo y vamos a lo venimos, esta es una nueva historia. Muchos pensamientos y sueños hechos realidad**

 **¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

 **ELLA Y ÉL**

365 días tarda la tierra en dar una vuelta alrededor del sol y 24 horas sobre su eje, y si algo ella sabe muy bien es que cada año y cada día trae nuevas oportunidades para aprender, y eso nunca deja de pasar, de cada reto, éxito o fracaso puede obtenerse mucha información que puede ser muy valiosa para ser cada día más profesional.

Para él no es tan importante conocer sobre los movimientos de la tierra, si esta gira alrededor del sol o sobre sí misma, más bien se interesa por ser cada día mejor persona, porque a pesar de que muchos lo consideran buen padre, buen amigo, buen compañero y hasta un buen amante, no es suficiente, él cree que cada año puede haber cambios en alguien y estos deben ser para bien, aunque muchos no lo entiendan así. Su prioridad es cuidar de ellas, sus dos hermosas mujeres y del pequeñín (el cree que será varón) que está por venir.

Esta etapa de su vida es lo que ella, aun en lo más profundo de su inconsciente se escondía, y pues sin saberlo, había luchado por ello durante mucho tiempo, incluso llego a admitir que sentía celos de sus amigos, ellos tenían lo que ella nunca lograría tener. Para que este sueño pudiera materializarse y convertirse en una prueba fehaciente de que ella estaba destinada a pasar su vida con él, fueron muchas las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar, pero todas esta, ni aun juntas, pudieron impedir que se profesaran su amor ante un altar, y ahí estaba la prueba más fidedigna de que lo que ambos sentían y ya tenían era real, y lo demostraron ante sus amigos y familiares. Aunque ella siempre quiso negar lo que sentía, por el miedo a perderlo todo con él, e incluso el miedo a no verlo nunca más,

Él por su parte, se sentía aterrado, por el hecho de que ella no lo quisiera por no estar a su altura, por no ser tan inteligente como ella, e incluso, por no tener los mismos ingresos económicos de ella, pues ella se merecía a alguien que pudiera darle todos los lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbra, y él ni con todos sus ahorros lo podría hacer. Así que la mejor manera de tenerla, era siendo su amigo, y pues trataba de encontrar a alguien que pudiera llenar la parte que se sentía vacía en su corazón.

Ambos estaban equivocados, pero por fin dejaron atrás sus miedos, y cada uno pudo hacer realidad su más anhelado deseo.

Las discusiones no faltan en el día a día, pero eso era algo que los caracteriza, y no había nada que las impidiera, pero bastaba un beso, una caricia o una tierna mirada para saber que todo estaría bien y que sus desacuerdos quedaban fuera de su habitación, esa que tanto anhelaron compartir y que por fin tenían, además de eso, ahora tienen una familia, que se va incrementando, con dos milagros, frutos de su amor, una mayor que el otro, pue este último aun viene en camino.

Para él, el simple hecho de amanecer al su lado, abrazados, era una demostración de que la felicidad y el amor estaban al lado de ella. Un beso de buenos días era el mejor despertador; compartir cada momento que tenían con su hija y su pequeño que estaba por llegar hacia que todo lo estresante del trabajo quedara fuera, y lo único que le importaba era compartir con ellos, viviendo lo que el no pudo hacer con sus padres, pero eso era ya parte de su pasado, y debía quedarse atrás.

Ella tampoco tenía recuerdos muy bonitos de cuando era pequeña, ya que al entrar al sistema y ser víctima de malos tratos se esfumaron casi por completo de su mente, tenía idea de algunos, pero ya no eran tan claros y pues eso también era pasado ya, lo que ahora la llenaba y la completaba, era compartir tiempo con su familia, si, su familia, y eso era algo que nadie le quitaría, amaba pasar tiempo con su hija y disfrutar de este nuevo embarazo, pero está claro que pasar tiempo a solas con Booth, era algo que amaba, ya que él fue quien le enseño a no racionalizar todo y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Él cree que ya encontró todo lo que siempre deseó, una hermosa esposa, 3 hijos (uno en camino), una casa, una familia. Todo eso que perdió y durante mucho tiempo luchó por encontrar. Él está muy agradecido con Dios por darle esta oportunidad, y no se cree merecedor de esta, su trabajo como francotirador hizo que cegara muchas vidas, pero, era su deber, y tenía que hacerlo por el bien de muchas otras. Y aunque sea así, ese remordimiento no lo deja; pero como ella le dice, tenía que hacerlo, era gente mala que debía morir.

Es por eso que vive agradecido, por tener una amiga, confidente y esposa que estará con él siempre que lo necesite, porque a pesar de lo que ella por mucho tiempo dijo, que no era buena para él, resulto siendo todo lo contrario, ella y sus hijos era todo lo que necesitaba para encontrarle sentido a su vida, para despertar cada mañana y luchar por hacer el mundo un lugar más seguro, por ellos, pues son su razón de vivir.

Ella, tiene todo lo que imagino alguna vez, pero no creyó obtener nunca, ya que si sus padres y hermano no la habían querido y la habían abandonado, nadie la querría y mucho menos querría estar con ella mucho tiempo, todas las personas hacían lo mismo con ella, y luego de tanto negarse a darle una oportunidad al amor, lo encontró.

Lo encontró en un hombre maravilloso, que es también su mejor amigo y la persona que le ha enseñado mucho sobre cómo entender a las personas y como demostrar sus sentimientos, el que la ha dejado llorar muchas veces en su hombro y le dice que llorar no es de personas débiles, sino que solo las personas fuertes tienen el valor de mostrarse así, tal y como son. Gracias a él pido comprender que hay más de un tipo de familia, y la que ella tiene, es una de las mejores, esta conformada por muchas personas, todas con pensamientos diferentes, pero unos a otros se protegen entre sí.

Qué más podía pedir, tenía todo lo que alguna vez deseó y que con el paso del tiempo olvidó, y que gracias a él pudo tener.

Ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, todos quienes los conocían, o los veían pasar por la calle creían que eran una hermosa pareja, y en cierta medida, lo eran, pero ellos no se daban o no se querían dar cuenta.

Mientras tanto, todos estos pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza de dos personas que había luchado y pasado muchas cosas para estar en donde lo están ahora, y se habían dado cuenta de que las cosas, en un año, en un día, cambian, muchas veces para mal, y muchas otras para bien, y ellos querían hacer un cambio radical, dejar atrás investigar y resolver asesinatos, era momento de pensar no solo en ellos, sino de pensar en su familia, dedicarse a ella y después de todo, ellos se lo merecen.

\- Bones, crees que es podrás vivir sin analizar tus huesos mucho tiempo? bueno, no digo que seas capaz, pero es un cambio muy radical no? y tu estas acostumbrada a que ese hermoso cerebro tuyo trabaje hasta cuando duermes.

* Si Booth, creo que seré capaz de realizarlo, sabes que soy una persona extraordinaria, y lo lograré, además el hecho de que estuviera mucho tiempo encerrada analizando huesos, era más bien para alejarme de las personas, pues o me podía relacionar adecuadamente con ellas, no las entendía, y pues no tenía nada más importante que realizar, pero en cambio ahora mi corazón, metafóricamente hablado, está completo, ya no está vacío como antes, te tengo a ti, un hombre a quien amar y que me ama, tanto o más que yo, una niña hermosa e inteligente y un bebé en camino, tengo a Parker, y que, aunque no lo vemos frecuentemente, es parte vital de nuestra familia, él y tu lograron hacerme entender que era capaz de amar y dejar que alguien me amara.

\- Oye Bones, de verdad que el embarazo te pone sentimental

*Booth, lo digo enserio, y esto no tiene nada que ver con mi embarazo

-Lo sé, solo bromeaba.

*Bueno, estoy lista, todo está en el camión de mudanzas y ya podemos irnos

\- Muy bien Bones, a partir de ahora comenzamos a crear nuevos recuerdos, y una nueva vida, y quiero que sepas algo, soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido y aunque no creas en esto que te voy a decir, era nuestro destino estar juntos.

* Lo sé, teníamos que terminar juntos

\- Lo dices enserio, ya crees en el destino

* No, no en el destino, creo más bien que, al fin y al cabo, no iba a dejar por segunda vez que te fueras de mi lado.

\- Eres muy arriesgada nena

* Si, pero solo para conseguir lo que quiero, y a ti Seeley Booth, no te quiero, te amo.

Y como despedida del hogar que recientemente habían hecho suyo, se dieron un beso, que no era más que una promesa, les aseguraba que pasara lo que pasara, ello se mantendría juntos y seguirían amándose por 50 años más.

-Está bien Bones, vamos, Christine nos espera en el carro y si no nos damos prisa de castigo nos cantará la canción de los huesos todo el camino.

*Para mí no es un castigo

\- Pero para mí sí, ni siquiera puedo pronunciar todos los nombres

* Ya deberías pronunciarlos correctamente, todos los días la cantamos

\- Mejor nos vamos, aun debemos de pasar a tu oficina por tus cosas y a despedirnos de todos.

*Lo sé, aunque será difícil dejarlo, creo que es la mejor decisión

\- Si Bones, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, lo que venga, es bienvenido.

 **Y bien, que les pareció?**


End file.
